House of Anubis: When Will This End?
by Sparksfly33
Summary: Everyone returns at Anubis! But everything is at a whole new level. The Drama,the mystery,the romance! Is Eddie really the Osirion? Is Joy out to Ruin Fabina's relationship? Is Anubis House trying to warn sibuna about a new evil? When will this end? Sorry if my summary sucked! Story is much better!(:
1. Chapter 1: New Term

I don't own House of Anubis!(:

#ENJOYY

-Chapter 1: New Term-

Nina's POV:

I can't believe its the new term. And Fabian and I finally got back together. I really hope that Joy doesn't try to ruin our though she apologized I feel that I still can't trust her. I know that I can trust Fabian with all my heart. I really hope we can get to that date we never went on. Just me and him. I miss everyone so much! I really hope that all this mystery is behind us now and we can focus on our last year of highschool. I hope me and fabian get into the same college because I can't stand being away from him. I finally arrived at Anubis House! As I was walking in, I got a strange feeling that I was being watched. I walked faster to my room. Still as pink as ever. But the feeling of being watched was still there. Amber was already there. She was wearing a pink lace top with with a white tank top under, a short skirt and pink ballet flats with her hair in a ponytail and with a sparkly pink clip in her hair. Typical she saw me she went on full Amber mode."Nina!" Amber said. She tackled me in a HUGE hug. "Amber a girls got to breathe!" I said laughing as she let go of me. "Oh someone wanted me to give this to you" Amber said giving me a note with the word _Nina _on it. "I'll see you later Nines! I promised Alfie that I would go on a date with him as soon as you got here!" She said as she was running out the door. I laughed quietly to myself. I looked at the note and I opened it.

_Hello Beautiful, _

_I've missed you so much! I hope Amber didn't already tell you what I was planning. Meet me after curfew at Midnight. In the attic! I hope to see you there! (:_

_Fabian_

_P.S Dress Casual_

I smiled to myself at his sweetness. I'm so happy that we are back together. I wonder what he is planning. All I know is that I won't be to rest until I meet him.

-Pov Change!-

Fabian's POV:

I hope Amber didn't already tell Nina about what I am planning. I hope she likes it!(A/N haha not telling you! I'm telling you in chapter 2!(: ) I was the first one here actually. Then it was Joy. When she came she tackled me in a hug. I felt really uncomfortable ,but I've decided not to tell Nina because the last thing I need is for Nina to think that I let her and break up with me. I want our relationship to last this time. I am very worried especially since this is our senior year and we are all going to different colleges. I hope me and Nina get into the same college because I don't think that I will be able to be without her. I love her and I feel like such a coward for not being able to tell her that in person. I looked at the clock. 11:49 P.M . I better start changing! I am wearing baggy jeans,with a brown belt, a black jacket and blue shirt,and my Nike shoes.I also had a white rose in my hand because I know how much she loves white roses. 11: 55 P.M. I made my way to the attic,but I felt as if someone was watching me. _Osirian..._ I stopped and looked around to see if someone was messing with me since according to Alfie I'm "Gullible". No one was there. I continued up the attic with the word _Osirian... _still in my mind. It confused me because Eddie is supposed to be the Osirian...right?

-Pov Change!-

Nina's POV:

Amber was still sleeping. 11:47 P.M. I quietly got dressed.I refuse to let the surprise be ruined by amber...once again. I was wearing dark skinny jeans with my black converse and a white lace top with a white tank top under it and I also wore a white hoodie. I wore my hair in a side braid and made my way out. When I was outside of me and Amber's room I saw Fabian. I tiptoed to him and gave him a huge hug because he was really sweet in putting together this suprise and mostly because I haven't seen him since I got here."I've missed you so much! I whispered. "I've missed you more." He whispered back. He gave me a white rose. He is so sweet he knows how much I love these.! I kissed his cheek and I saw him blush. Cute! He grabbed my hand and then it was my turn to blush. He smiled to me and led me up the attic steps. When he opened the door, I was shocked because this was the most romantic thing any guy has ever done for me...

~Review Please!~

~I need some ideas!(:~

-I love Pie!(: #Sparksfly33(:-


	2. Chapter 2: The Date and New Mystery?

I don't own House of Anubis!(:

#ENJOYY

-Chapter 2:The Date and New Mystery..?-

Previously...

He smiled to me and led me up the attic steps. When he opened the door, I was shocked because this was the most romantic thing any guy has ever done for me...

Nina's Pov:

I can't believe Fabian did this. All for me. I know your wondering what he did. When he opened the door, it revealed a candle lit dinner, but the attic was also super clean. I was so stunned that I completely forgot that Fabian was still there. "Do you like it? I worked super hard. I did this all for you" Fabian said with a smile. I nodded my head and gave him a hug. "I don't like it, I love it" I said smiling back. When I broke the hug, Fabian had the biggest grin on his face if that was even walked to the table and pulled out my chair. "What a gentlemen" I said. He just smiled. He made my favorite food,spaghettii with parmesian we sat down, it was a comfortable silence until he broke it. "So How was your Summer?" "Great,except for the fact that my Gran got really sick before I left. I asked her if she wanted me to stay, but she insisted that I went"I replied sadly. He grabbed my hand and said,"I'm sure she will get better. She is strong like you." I smiled and said,"Thanks."He really does care. Another thing that I love about him. When we finished our meal,he walked me to my room. Before I went in I turned to Fabian and said," That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Thanks." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and I can tell that he was smiling during the kiss. When we broke apart Fabian said," I have one more surprise for you." I had a confused look on my face, but I just went along with it. Fabian pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a pure gold necklace with a heart locket on it. "Fabian its so beautiful." I turned away and parted all my hair to the right. He clasped the necklace around my neck. "I love it Fabian. Thank you" I whispered. I kissed his cheek one last time before I left to my room. I changed back into my Pjs and layed down in my bed. I felt the heart of my necklace,smiled and drifted off into a deep sleep.

-Pov Change!-

Fabian's Pov:

Nina loved it! I was thanking God that I didn't screw it all up.I quietly made my way down the stair with a huge smile on my face. When I reached my room, I changed out of my clothes and made my way to my bed quietly. I drifted of to a deep sleep. It was peaceful until I had a dream:

_I was in the tunnels. Instead of walking through the obstacles with ease they were all restarted somehow. I knew how to finish them. Once I finished, I reached the mask chamber. "Hello?" My voice echoed to the walls. "Fabian... Thank you for coming..." I turned around and standing right there was...Sarah-Frosbisher Smythe." Sarah why am I here..?" "You must help the Chosen one. There is a great evil coming. Growing stronger everyday..." "Why are you telling me this? Nina is the Chosen One and Eddie is her Osirian" I said. "Are you sure about that..?" Sarah replied. "What do you mean?" I was confused. More than ever. "Protect her Fabian...Protect her..." Sarah said as she was fading away. "Sarah Come Back"_

I shot straight up from my bed. It was morning and it was the first day of school. Eddie was already up. "Dude you better hurry up and get dressed and get breakfast before Jerome and Alfie finish it all." He said. I quickly got dressed and sprinted to the dining room. Luckily I still had 30 minutes to spare and I didnt have to leave Anubis House on an empty stomach. I was still didn't get what Sarah meant. What was she trying to hint. Nina walked in the dining room. She was wearing the necklace I bought her. I smiled to myself. She sat next to me and gave me a kiss on my groaned except Amber who squealed. Alfie said," Ugh get a room!" I just laughed. I told Nina," I see your wearing the necklace." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and said,"Of course I love it!" Trudy soon came in and said to me," Dearie you look tired. Did you sleep alright?" I love Trudy like a mother. She is always caring. "Im fine Trudy. Just had a rough night." I said. "Do you want to stay for the day?" I just shook my head because I wanted to go to school. "Okay Sweetie." She said as she was leaving the dining room. Nina obviously didn't believe me. "Fabian I don't believe you, what's wrong?" She whispered. I just shook my head. "I'm fine! Just let it go!" She looked hurt, but she let it go."Dearies your going to be late"Trudy said shooing us out. As we were walking I grabbed Nina's hand,but she pulled away. She was obviously still mad and she was slightly annoyed. "Nina I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." "I just don't understand why you can't tell me what happened. Obviously something happened. I know you better than anyone." She said. I sighed. I'll tell her later. If I wanted to protect her then she had a right to know. I grabbed her hand once again and she didn't pull away. As we walked into class, I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a black shadowy figure. I turned my head to look at it, but it was gone. "Fabian are you okay?" Nina asked. "Yeah just tired." She smiled. We sat down in the back of the class. came in and started the class. About halfway through, I sent Nina a note.

(**Bold-Fabian**,_Italics-Nina_)

-**Hey.**

-_Hey!(:_

-**I need you to do me a favor.**

-_Sure! What is it?_

**-I need you to put a note in Amber,Patricia,Alfie,Eddie and Jerome's locker to meet with us in the attic.**

-_Why?_

-**I need you to call a Sibuna meeting.**

_~Review Please! I need 5 Reviews for the next chapter!~_

_-I Love Mustaches!_

_-SparksFly33 XD_

_P.S I need Ideas! PM me to give me some ideas!_


	3. Chapter 3:What Happened to Fabian?

**_ I don't own HOA!(:_**

**_Should I do a Kickin' It fanfic? PM me if I should,please._**

**_I have noticed that not many people have been reviewing. I might end this story if I do not get new reviews. SPREAD THE WORD PLEASE! :D_**

* * *

**Previously****...**

**-I need you to call a Sibuna meeting.**

* * *

_** Chapter 3: What Happened to Fabian?**_

_**Nina's Pov:**_

As soon as I finished reading the note, I looked up at Fabian. He had that look in his eyes that said that he really needed me to do this. I nodded and he smiled. I love so much and I feel like an idiot for not saying that to his face. Then the bell rang signaling the end of first period. We all have free periods until 7th period, so we basically have 3 classes a day which is really cool.** (A/N I just made that up xD)** I caught up to Fabian when he was walking. "Hey Fabian! Wait up!" I said. He turned around and gave me that smile that I love so much. "Nines there you are I was looking for you" Fabian said. "Yeah sorry about that" I said. We talked about random things and while we were still in free period, I managed to put the notes in Amber,Patricia,Alfie,Eddie and Jerome's locker that say:

**_Sibuna Meeting! Midnight in the Attic. _**

**_I don't think were done yet._**

**_Nina & Fabian _**

I don't know why Fabian didn't want us to include Joy. I talked to him about it and he just told me that it was because she wasn't a full member of Sibuna. But Eddie wasn't a full member either. Should I be worried? _No Nina! Don't think that something happened between your boyfriend and Joy over Summer Break. Remember how you got super jealous and it took you forever to realize that is wasn't Fabian's fault and it almost cost you your friendship! Snap out of It! _Maybe nothing is going on. I worry a lot. "Nina are you okay? You sort of zoned out on me?" Fabian said. I felt my face grow hot. I must have looked like an idiot. " Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about my Gran."I lied "She will be fine Nina, I promise." I looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" He said. "Just for cheering me up" I smiled at him and he did the same.

* * *

_**Fabian's Pov:**_

Wow I am really lucky to have this girl. I hope I don't lose her. I almost lost her to Senkhara last term. Not this time though. I will protect her from anyone who tries to harm her. And I feel really guilty because I have not told her about what Joy did during the Summer. You see I couldn't spend Summer break with my parents because they had to go to America because apparently my grandfather got really ill. So I couldn't go home unfortunately, but that Summer break made me really guilty and eventually made me stop talking to Joy for the Summer.**(A/N Hahahh you won't know until later. Guess in your reviews for now :D)** _Stop thinking about it Fabian! You will tell Nina when the time is right. RINGGGG!_ Thank god school is over. Me and Nina were holding hands when Joy came to us. _Oh no!_ "Hey Guys!" Joy said. "Hey.. Joy?" Nina said. I mentally laughed. Even in the most akward moments she can make me laugh. "Um Fabian I was wondering if you can come to my room around 8:30 for a study buddy session. says that I still need a study buddy for this term." Joy said while twirling her hair flirtatiously. I felt Nina's hand squeeze mine. "Okay Joy as long as it doesn't take forever" I said nicely. I didn't want Nina to suspect anything so I acted casual but I was scared out of my mind because Joy can tell Nina what happened. "Thanks Fabes." Joy says while hugging me. She then scurried off to Patricia. Nina's face looked sort of mad, but I can tell that she was trying hard not to explode. I kissed her cheek for her not to worry. "I like you,not her" I told her. She smiled. To me. How am I going to get out of this mess that Joy got me involved in? We finally made it to Anubis House. Me and Nina went our seperate ways to do our Homework and I told her that I would hangout without before the Study Buddy session with Joy. Just so she won't feel jealous and hurt.

* * *

_**Joy's Pov:(A/N I surprised you huh? XD)**_

I am so glad that Fabes said yes. I can't wait to remind him of our deal. **(A/N OOOO.. I wonder what it is ;) )** I still can't believe he got back together with Nina. Patricia told me I should move on, but it's hard. I can't believe Nina thought I was over him. In the end we will see who will have his heart. **(A/N OOOOOOOO EVIL!)**

* * *

**_Mystery Person's Pov:(A/N sorry for the announcement but guess in your reviews who it is!)_**

I was watching them without them even realizing it... They deserve to pay for what they have done... I will soon get my revenge..

* * *

_**Finally put this up!(:**_

_**I want you to Review please. I love writing so I am not asking for a particular amount of reviews for this. Also PM me if I should do a Kickin' It Fanfiction on Kim and Jack. I love their Chemistry so yeah!(:**_

_**Guess who you think is the mystery person is and what happened between Joy and Fabian over the summer. OOOOOO.. This story is gonna be good.**_

_**Random Question of the Day: What would you do if Alfie came to your door step dressed like Nicki Minaj.? **_

_**SparksFly33 ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Man

**_Hey Guys! So today I went back to school after a long Thanksgiving Break! I might be busy with school so I might not be updating fast enough, but I am determined to finish this story! On my profile I want you guys to vote on my profile if I should do a Kickin' It Fanfic on Kim and Jack! :D_**

**_I don't own HOA or its Characters!(:_**

* * *

**_Enjoy!(: _**

**_Previously..._**

_I was watching them without them even realizing it... They deserve to pay for what they have done... I will soon get my revenge.._

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Oh man.._**

**_Fabian's Pov: _**

I was getting ready in my room. Not for Joy's study buddy session, but for Nina. As I promised I am going to take her out to eat and maybe just hangout before my study buddy session with _*shudders* _Joy. I was wearing a black shirt with skinny jeans, my _Nike_ shoes and a gray jacket. I had a white rose in my hand and came out. When I came out I bumped into Jerome and Alfie. Oh boy. "Wow Fabian, I must admit that's a cool outfit. And that's saying something because the clothes you wear everyday are not the best, especially that new gray sweater you wear to school." Jerome stated. "Hey my uncle got me that sweater!" I said. "I'm gonna say this as delicately as I can... Your uncle does not love you." Alfie said. Jerome and Alfie started laughing and Jerome high-fived Alfie. I just rolled my eyes. I'm used to ignoring them. Then Jerome noticed the white rose in my hand when he had finally stopped laughing. "Well well well, who's this white rose for?" Jeromes said. "Its for Nina" I said smiling. "Oooooh.._Nina." _They both said in a weird way. I just walked away into the living room, waiting for Nina. When she came out, she looked amazing as always. She was wearing black flats with white skinny jeans, a pink Aeropostale shirt, and she was currently putting on her black Aeropostale who can forget...the necklace I gave her. "I'm ready Fabes." Nina said. I said,"Great. This is for you." I gave her the white rose and she smiled and thanked me by kissing me on the cheek. I think I was blushing. "Let me go put this in a vase. I'll be right back." I heard her go tell trudy to put the rose I gave her in a vase and asked if she can do it because she didn't want us to waste anytime. I smiled because I knew that she actually wanted to spend time with me. "Okay now I'm ready" She said while smiling and grabbing my hand. We soon headed out.

* * *

_**Nina's**_** Pov:**

I grabbed his hand and we headed out the door. As we were walking I realized something,"Fabian where are we going you never told me?" He smiled and told me," We are going to the arcade and then we are getting some pizza." "Oh okay" I said smiling. I decided to ask him about the mystery even though he decided to tell us in the Sibuna meeting tonight in the attic. "Fabian...what you are gonna tell us in the attic.. does it involve Rufus or Senkhara?" He thought about it for a second until he finally said,"I honestly don't know." "Okay." I said. I was worried, but I didn't say anything. We finally made it to the arcade. We played tons of games and Fabian even won me a little teddy bear. I was smiling that whole time,because we had a great time. When we went to eat he took me too an amazing Pizza place. "Hey Fabian what time is it?" I asked him. As much as I don't like him spending time with Joy, I have to because he is Fabian and I do not want be jealou..even though I am, but I won't tell him that. "Its...8:03. Joys said that I had to be at her room at 8:30. So we still have time. He was sitting next to me and looked deeply into my eyes and was leaning in. We were about an inch apart when his phone beeped. "Sorry Nines its a text." He said. Well this is akward.

* * *

**_Fabian's Pov: _**

Man,I was about to kiss Nina until my phone beeped. I looked at my phone. 1 text. I opened it and I couldn't believe it. It was a text from Joy. It said:

_Hey Fabes! Enjoying your date? Well Turns out that I need you right now. Nina can wait. Right? Unless you want me to tell her.**(OOOOOOOOOOH!)**_

_Joy;)_

Oh man! I can't believe this! I have no choice. I turned my head to Nina who was eating her pizza happily. I can't believe I'm doing this. I texted her back.

_I'm on my way._

_Fabian_

I turned to Nina. "Nines I have to tell you something." I was nervous. "Sure Fabes." She said to me. "Um the text was from Joy...Change of plans. She wants me to come...right now." I saw her smile turn into a frown. "Well can't she wait? Were on a date." I feel so bad! "Uh I just agreed. I have to go" I said. "Fine lets just go." She said. I can tell she was mad. I payed and we left. When we were walking I tried to grab her hand. She just walked on faster and ignored me the whole way. When we reached Anubis house she went straight up to her room and I heard her slam the door. I sighed. I felt so guilty,how can I just say yes without asking Nina? I'm an idiot. The Sibuna meeting is going to be even more akward. I stoppped pacing and started walking...to Joy's room...

* * *

Thanks! Review! (: Random Question:What would you do if your stomach started talking to you? :D

Sparksfly33(:

Dont forget to vote! ;D


	5. Chapter 5: Tension

**_Heyy People! (: Its Saturday! :P Its update day!(: Please Please vote on my poll!_**

**_And Oh my gosh If you already haven't seen it, there is a NEW trailer of House of Anubis season 3. It looks awesome! _****_I can't wait! This is probably gonna be the best season out of all of them! And In the commericial it shows Joy & Fabian. NOT COOL! I think that there will be some problems between Peddie because of the New girl. I'm excited I literally have no idea what's gonna happen. It says that the arrival of the new girl will change...EVERYTHING! Please Review on what you think is gonna happen in Season 3! Okay now on to the story! :D _**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_The Sibuna meeting is going to be even more akward. I stoppped pacing and started walking...to Joy's room..._

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Tension.._**

**_Nina's__ Pov:_**

Ugh! I can't believe Fabian! I can't believe that he would agree to go to Joy's room for a study buddy session and he didn't even ask me how I felt about it. That just proves that he doesn't care about what I think. As I walked into my room, Amber immediately knew that something was wrong. "What did that idiot do?!"She said. "Dang, Amber calm down. How did you know Fabian did something?" "A mother knows.." Amber joked. I laughed, but then my smile turned into a frown. " But Seriously what's wrong?" She asked. I sighed and said, "Fabian made us leave our date early just because Joy texted him to come early. And he didn't even ask me about how I felt about it! He just texted her back saying okay!" A tear came out of my eye. I just got him back and I don't want to lose him. Amber got up from the bed and hugged me. That's when I let the tears come out. "Nines he likes you not joy. Look I'm your BBF(Best british friend xD) and I'm the relationship Guru of the house! Of course! The point is that if there is no trust in the relationship...then there shouldn't be one." I sighed. What am I going to do?

_**Fabian's Pov:**_

Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this. As I was walking to Joy's room, I started to feel sick. Please don't be naked! _**(**__**Ha! Only you Fabian!(: )**_When I was passing Nina and Amber's room, someone opened the door and I crashed into them! I somehow ended on the top of the person. The person was...Nina. "Uhm... Uhh.." Nina stuttered. "Uh sorry, I was heading to Joy's room." I mentally slapped myself._ Really!? She already knows Fabian! No need to bring it up!_ "Of course you were." She said bitterly. I got up and helped her up. We were now both standing and there was an akward silence. "Look Nina, I..." "Save it Fabian." She said. I'll have to apologize tommorow. She really needs time to cool off. She looked at me one last time and went to Mara and Patricia's room. (_**Let's pretend Victor constructed a new room just for Joy xD)**_I sighed and was now standing outside Joy's room._ Here we go._ I opened her door and thankfully she was fully clothed! "Hey Fabes!"Joy said cheerfully. "Let's get to work" I said simply. "Not so fast Fabian. We need to talk first" She said. _Oh no._ "What is it?" I said acting as if I didn't know what she was hinting. "We need to talk about our deal" She said. I sighed. "I'm listening." I replied. "Okay so remember that "Special" day? You know when we kissed?" She said seductively. _Oh no! _"Yeah how can I forget you secretly took a picture of it!" I yelled. "Well, you know our deal. If you don't break up with Nina by the end of September,I will send this picture to her." _Can this get any worse? _"Oh and It gets worse for you Fabian. You need to break up with her and go out with me. And if you don't I will send this picture to her" She said with an evil grin. "Joy can't you just leave us alone! I thought you didn't have any feelings for me after what happened last year!" "That's where your wrong Fabes. I ALWAYS get what I want." "Is it still a deal?" I thought about it. I love Nina and I don't want to break up with her. But if I don't do it, Joy will send the picture to her. I will not let this ruin my life. I made my decision. "No we don't have one. I love Nina and nothing you can do will change that" I said. I walked out, feeling proud.

_** Joy's Pov: **_

Did he just do what I think he just did. Watch...he is going to regret what he did...

_**Nina's Pov:**_

I was sitting in Mara and Patricia's room they were busy talking about some double date they were going on. I wasn't really listening to the conversation. I looked at my wristwatch. _9:57_. "Hey guys I'm gonna leave it's almost ten." "Bye Nina" Mara said. "Bye Night." Patricia said. I went in my room and saw that Amber was in her Pj's already, taking off her makeup. I looked down. I still had my clothes that I was wearing. I changed into my pj's and went to brush my teeth. I made it just in time when Victor did his pin drop speech. "It is 10 o' clock! You have 5 minutes percisely and then I want to be able to hear a pin...drop." I turned on the alarm on my phone and set the volume for it really low. I turned off the lights and went to sleep. _Beep! Beep!_ I opened my eyes and turned off the alarm. I got out of bed quietly. Amber was already up. She was changing into a white fuzzy sweater and put her hair up in a pony tail, and she didn't change out of her black sweatpants and she wore her pink slippers. Typical Amber. I just put on my black Aeropostale hoodie and put on my white sweat pants.I also put on my black slippers. I let my hair hang natural. We were really careful not to make any noise. I grabbed my bag and we both snuck out the door. Patricia was sitting on the floor along with Alfie,Eddie,and Jerome. Where was Fabian? "Where's Fabian?" I whispered. It was 11:58. I saw a shadow and Fabian appeared.I rolled my eyes. We all didn't look great, but we looked decent. I took out a bobby pin and opened the attic door quietly. We all tiptoed up the stairs. When we reached the attic, we sat down. Fabian tried to sit next to me, but I just got up and sat next to Amber who was sitting next to Patricia and Eddie. When he looked at me I just rolled my eyes. I think everyone noticed there was tension in the air. Thankfully Amber broke it. "Fabian what is this about? I need my beauty sleep!" She asked. We all shushed her. She was loud. "Sorry.." She whispered. I mentally laughed. "Well.. I don't want to alarm anyone, but I don't think Eddie is the Osirion. I think it's me." He whispered. We all gasped quietly except for me. I just rolled my eyes for like the 3rd time tonight. "Dude you heard those freaky voices. They said I was the Osirion." Eddie said. I nodded my head. "But we have another issue." We all waited. "I think Senkhara is back..."

* * *

**_WOAH! CLIFFY! I wonder what Sibuna will think! Hm..._**

**_Random Question: What would you do if you woke up with the Mark of Anubis on your arm? Oh no! You are cursed! :O_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_A _**

**_D _**

**_R _**

**_E_**

**_V _**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_SparksFly33 ;D_**


	6. Chapter 6: Make up or Break Up?

_**Hey My Peoples! ;D I am currently listening to Live While Were Young by One Direction. If you haven't heard of them I suggest going on youtube and look up this song and What Makes You Beautiful. They are a really talented group. And cute! Harry Styles and Zayn Malik are my fave Lol! Anywho, Its update Time! :D WOHHOO! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Make up or Break Up?...**_

_**Previously...**_

_"Dude you heard those freaky voices. They said I was the Osirion." Eddie said. I nodded my head. "But we have another issue." We all waited. "I think Senkhara is back..."-)(Nina's Pov)_

* * *

**_Fabian's Pov:_**

I waited for their reactions. Eddie had his mouth open. He must be really in shock and scared because he was the one who defeated Senkhara. Patricia had the same expression, but looked scared for Eddie. Amber fainted. Alfie tried to get Amber to come back. Jerome looked shocked, but took it pretty well. I turned to look at Nina and she looked at me scared and ran out of the room. I got up and ran after her. Once I was about a a few feet behind her I stayed behind a wall and watched her go down into the cellar. I folllowed her quietly and made sure that Victor or Trudy didn't see me. When I was in the cellar I hid behind a wall and watched her go in the secret room. I put in the code _1890_ and I went in. Nina was sitting on the couch,crying. "Nines are you okay?" I said sitting next to her. She looked at me and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same. She was hysterically crying now. "Nines we will make it through this. I promise" She looked up at me and kissed my cheek and smiled. "Thanks" She said. Even thought we were in a fight, she needs me right now. "We should probably get going Amber just texted me and told me that she and everyone else left the attic." She said as she was looking at the text from her Iphone. We left the secret place and I walked her to her room. "Thanks for being there for me, Fabian." Nina said. She leaned in and kissed me. Finally. I kissed her back. We broke apart said goodnight and we went our seperate ways.

* * *

_**Nina's Pov:**_

As soon as Fabian dropped me off, I went to bed. BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ugh Really?! Thanks goodness its Friday! I put on my uniform and matched it with black flats. I striaghtened my hair and wore it natural except for a black clip in my hair. Amber's choice... I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. Luckily Jerome,Mick, and Alfie haven't eaten ALL of the food. I sat down by Amber and Patricia and started eating. Mara soon came down. "Good Morning Guys" Mara said. We all answered with "Hey", "Hi" and Hello's". I just realized that Fabian wasn't at the table. "Hey have you guys seen Fabian?" I said. "Last time I saw him he was in his room with Joy." Eddie said now walking into the room and sitting down next to Patricia."Hm." I say suspicious. Why would he be in a room alone with Joy. "I'll be right back Amber." I tell her even though she was talking to Alfie. I got up and went to Fabian's room. I was about to know when I heard something interesting. "Joy leave me alone I will not break up with Nina. I thought we already settled this yesterday!" Fabian said from inside his room. What is he talking about? It was silent. I opened the door and saw something I thought I wouldn't have to see again. Fabain and Joy..kissing...

* * *

**_Finished! REVIEW! Sorry It was short! I need more ideas! I have writers' block! :P_**

**_Random Question: What would you do if you opened your door and One Direction was standing there?( Only if you know who they are) I would faint ;D_**

**_-Steph(:_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Break Up

**_Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number! So Call Me Maybe! :D Haha sorry about that! :P New Chapter Yay! Oh yeah Jenni Rivera died yesterday on a plane crash. R.I.P Jenni! /3 Okay now let's begin with the story. Last chapter was super short! Im so sorry bout that! I'm gonna make it up to you by making this a long chapter! ;D Your welcome!_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Joy leave me alone I will not break up with Nina. I thought we already settled this yesterday!" Fabian said from inside his room. What is he talking about? It was silent. I opened the door and saw something I thought I wouldn't have to see again. Fabian and Joy...kissing..._

* * *

**_~Chapter 7: The Break up...~_**

**_Nina's Pov: _**

I opened the door and saw Fabian and Joy kissing... I just stood there with a shocked look on my face. The first time hurt alot, but this time was worse. When they broke apart Fabian saw me, with a shocked look on my face and I had a tear running down my cheek. This reminds of last time. At the ball when Fabian and Joy kissed for the first time. "Nina its not what it looks like!" Fabian said pushing Joy off of him. I ran out of the room into my room. I don't care if school starts in 5 minutes. I just want to be alone. As soon as I got to my room, the tears came out. I had locked the door, but then I heard it open. "Nina let me explain." someone said. It was Fabian. I turned to him. " Explain What Fabian?! That you decided that Joy was a much better choice and was planning to leave me?! No Fabian. This is not happnening again!" I angrily shouted at him with tears streaming down my face. "Nina you don't the reason why I did it! I did it for you!" He shouted. "Fine tell me then!" I yelled. He remained quiet. "I c-can't. I'm sorry" he stuttered. "Fabian if you can't tell me the reason why you kissed Joy then..." "Then what?" He asked worriedly. "Then we can't be in a relationship." I said "Are you breaking up with me?" He said with a tear going down his cheek. "I-I'm sorry.." I said. We just stood in silence when he finally left. When he left I started crying. _Nina why did you do that! _the little voice inside my head said. _He kissed Joy! And he couldn't tell me why! Why should I be with someone who can't be honest with me? _Great now I'm arguing with myself. I've officially gone crazy. _You still love him you idiot! And he loves you. _I sighed. I have no idea if I made the right choice.

* * *

_**Fabian's Pov: **_

When I left Nina's room, I ran to my room and locked it. I started crying. Yeah I know not very manly, but at this moment I don't care! The only girl that I have ever loved just broke up with me all because of stupid Joy. Let me explain to you what happened:

_I was in my room getting ready for school. I wanted to look my best for Nina. I think were finally all good. And it made me happy because I love her and I don't like it when we fight. I was finally done and i opened the door to go get breakfast when Joy was standing there. Oh boy! What does she want now! "Hey Fabes can we talk?" I nodded. I was really hesitant because Joy+talking= trouble. We sat down on my bed. "So Fabes since you are going to break up with Nina I was thinking we can go watch a movie tonight a 8?" "You know unless you want Nina to be safe?" Joy said. I knew that she will never hurt Nina because she is not that cruel. "Joy __leave me alone I will not break up with Nina. I thought we already settled this yesterday!" I said then she grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me. And that was when Nina came in and saw us kissing._

And that's what happened. I think some part of me thought that Joy really was gonna hurt Nina, so instead of pulling away from the kiss immediately I just let her do it so she can just leave her alone. Nina has every right to break up with me. What kind of boyfriend can't be honest with their girlfriend. Nina has always been completely honest with me. Wow I am the worst boyfrie- I mean ex-boyfriend in the history of the world. Sibuna still needs to talk to about Senkhara. I guess since Nina and I are not in speaking terms, I will just tell Eddie. I know, I know. Eddie is new and all, but its better than telling Amber. She will probably end up slapping me for kissing Joy and she has every right to. I finally gut up from my bed and realized that both me and Nina skipped school, but at the moment neither of us cared.

~7 hours later..~

School is finally over so now when Eddie comes into the room we can talk about our next Sibuna meeting and what is the plan of action.

* * *

_**Eddie's Pov: **_

I was walking to Anubis house with Patricia. We were holding hands and I know we both don't like the idea, but after seeing Nina and Rutter doing it we decided to give it a go. Speaking of which Nina and Rutter never showed up at school. "Yacker, have you seen Nina at school?" "Actually come to think of it I've never did see her. Have you seen Fabian?" She asked. "Actually no. Do you think something is wrong?" "I don't know, let's hurry up and get to the house and see if their okay." We ran to the house and Patricia went to check on Nina and I went to check on Fabian. The others are on their way here and later we all agreed to go out for some pizza. When I went into my room and saw Fabian with his face all red as if he had been crying. "Fabian you all right bro?" "Um its just that Nina and I broke up." He said in a sad tone. I was shocked they were like the perfect couple. I did not see that coming. Now I understood why they didn't come to classes. Its because they had broken up and honestly didn't feel like facing us at school. He soon told me what happened and I couldn't believe Joy. And he told me EVERYTHING! "Fabian I think that you can still get Nina back, but first you have to give her time to heal. She was heartbroken the first time and this is the second time you and Joy kissed. She really needs time. Then soon you can tell her that you don't want it to be akward between you guys and if you can be friends again. Then maybe you two can talk a few months later and work things out and BING BAM BOOM! Your back in business buddy!" I said. Fabian laughed and he had that look of hope in his eyes. "And Patricia and I can help. Just don't give up. I know Joy screwed things up between you two, but that doesn't mean that you won't get back together." I said. Wow Amber's Dating Advice Class at school is really paying off! ( A/N Haahaa only Amber! xD) "Thaks Eddie. Now back to Senkhara. I think that we should have a Sibuna meeting at the Frobisher Library. And maybe we can go into the tunnels to search for more clues." Fabian said. "Yeah I'll go tell the gang. Oh and we were going to go out for some pizza wanna come?" "Sure" he said. He quickly changed and we went into the living room to wait for the rest of the members to arrive at Anubis House.

* * *

_**Patricia's Pov: **_

As soon as Eddia and I walked into Anubis house, I went up the stairs to talk to Nina. When I walked in she was red and she looked as if she had been crying. "Nines what's wrong?" I said as I sat by her giving her a hug. She explained in great detail what happened. I don't think that Fabian was the one who kissed Joy. Joy has always liked Fabian. She would do ANYTHING to try to get him to go out with her. I told Nina to just take some time to heal. I asked her if she still loved him and she said she does. "Nines I think you should get back together with him. He may be oblivous and an idiot, but I cant tell he loves you. There has to be a reason why he did what he did. Tell you what, the gang is going out for pizza. Me and Eddie are just waiting for everyone to get back. Let's change out of these clothes and wait downstairs for everyone" She nodded. I changed into my black skinny jeans and boots. And I wore a purple tank top. My hair was flat ironed. Nina, being the girly girl she is, wore a tank top with flowers on it and white shorts. She also wore sandals with her hair curled. We walked downstairs to find Fabian and Eddie waiting for everyone else. I looked at Nina and she rolled her eyes when she and I came into the living room. We both sat opposite from Eddie and Fabian. Me and Eddie were thinking the same thing... **AKWARD!**

* * *

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! OOOO Nina and Fabian broke up! All becuz of Joy :(! URGGG! Dont worry they will get back together. Longest chapter ever! Ur welcome! hope it makes up for the shortness of the last chapter! :D**_

_**Random Question: What would you say to Nina and Fabian about their break up? And what would you do to that SHE-DEVIL!(Known as Joy! -.-)**_

_**Review Please! I love you reviews!**_

_**~Stephanie!(:**_


	8. Chapter 8: Boys and Drama!

_**Hey Guys! Oh my gosh I haven't updated in a while! Okay so just a heads up, if you don't see me updating as much its because I'm really busy with an English assignment. I have to read a book and then I have to answer questions about it and it sucks! :P I got the iPod Touch 5th Generation and I'm happy about it ;D. ENJOY! P.S: On the House of Anubis page on Nick, there are two new clips that give away a few things in Season 3. I saw it and I almost fainted. Review on this chapter and what you think happened to Nina. OOPS I gave away too much... **_

* * *

**_Boys and Drama!_**

**_Pre_****_viously..._**_**  
**_

**_We walked downstairs to find Fabian and Eddie waiting for everyone else. I looked at Nina and she rolled her eyes when she and I came into the living room. We both sat opposite from Eddie and Fabian. Me and Eddie were thinking the same thing... AKWARD!_**

* * *

_**Patricia's Pov**_:

As we waited for everyone to arrive, there was an akward silence. Fabian kept looking at Nina and Nina was too mad so she kept looking away. I gave Eddie a look that said "Lets leave them alone." He nodded. "Hey guys I'll be back I have to get ... uh.. a book! Yeah that's it!" I said. I did a mental face palm. REALLY A BOOK! Ugh I've been hanging around Nina way too long. "Yeah I'll go with you to get that book." Eddie said. We looked at Nina and Fabian and they had annoyed looks on their faces. As soon as we were out of there, Eddie whispered to me," Really? A book Patricia?" I just shrugged and whispered," Hey! Don't judge me! Anyways, let's hurry up and grab a random book so we can hear their conversation." We went upstairs and grabbed _The Hunger Games_ book and came just in time to hear Nina say," I will never forgive you! I hate You!" Oh boy, what did we just do?

* * *

_**Nina's Pov:  
**_

While Patricia and Eddie went to get her book, me and Fabian stayed. It was really quiet until Fabian broke the silence,"Nina can we please talk?" I stood up and told him, " There's nothing to talk about, Fabian. You kissed Joy...Again. And broke my heart...again. You had your chance Fabian!" He also stood up and said," Nina it WAS an accident! PLEASE! Forgive me!" "I will never forgive you! I hate you!" I said. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. I instantly regretted what I said. I love him. Patricia and Eddie then came in. THANK GOD! " Hey is everything alright in here?" Eddie asked. "Everything's just Peachy." Fabian said. Aw. I wanna cry. I really hurt him. "Okay? Anyways everyone arrived." Patricia said. Wow we were yelling and we didn't even notice. I hope no one heard.. Especially Joy. "Oh" was all I could say. We walked out of the common room. Everyone was still doing homework so I am just gonna go help Amber... Because... she REALLY needs it. If you know what I mean. I went upstairs and saw Amber wearing a black skirt with a pink top and her hair in a ponytail. She was also wearing pink flats. "Hey Amber.. Need any help with homework before we leave?" I said sadly still thinking about Fabian. "Later, but what's wrong Nines? Down in the love dumps?" She said. I sighed and told her what happened in the common room. "Ooooh" was her reply. "I know and I feel bad about it!...What should I do?" I said. "I think you should get him alone and talk to him about it. You may not be back together, but its better to have him as your friend again." She said. I think she is right. I will talk to him later. "Thanks Amber!" I said as I gave her a hug. It was nice to talk to someone about my situation. "So Amber how are you and Alfie?" I asked as we separated from our hug. "It's going great! He is really sweet to me! I can't believe I went out with Mick! ...That meathead..." She said. We both started laughing until we had tears in our eyes. This was a really nice girl talk. We then went out to the kitchen. As we were walking down the steps we saw Alfie attempting to dance like Michael Jackson which ended up with him falling on his face. We both started laughing really hard. He got up and blushed and ran to his room. **Boys...**

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry for the shortness people I'm losing inspiration. I will try to get the Kickin it Fanfic up as soon as possible :P **_

_**Random Question: What do you think will happen in Season 3 of HOA?**_

_**Review and check out the clips on the HOA page on nick!**_

_**Sibuna! **_

_**Stephyy(;**_


	9. Chapter 9: Author's Note Sorry!

_**Author's Note! Don't SKIP! SORRYYY I KNOW I HATE AUTHOR'S NOTE TOO! :(**_

_**Guys I am so sorry I haven't been updating this story! I have been really busy with school and I can't think of any good ideas! Please Help me! I'm losing interest! If you guys don't want me to end the story end, type in: Sibuna **_

_**PLEASEEEE HELP! Oh and did you see today's HOA episode! OMA! I almost died! Nina broke up with Fabian in the letter! NOOO! Now Peddie and Fabina are done! -.- The writers are dead to me! :P And now Joy is gonna try to get him back. Oh no! Badddd! Everyone is saying that Nina will come back in the finale. The finale is 90 minutes long! WOHHOO! I just hop eFabian doesn't end up with Joy. I will be mad if the finale is just like season 2. Mara and Jerome kissed and Mick saw. That would be sad and the show would be dead to me -.-. What do you think will happen?! Also PM me and give me some ideas! I don't wanna end the story yet! Type in Sibuna If you don't want me to end the story! :P**_

_**Sibuna!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited and Traitors?

_**OMA! I haven't updated in weeks! Forgive me please? Anywho, I am going to update as much as I can! I've been wanting to update, but I have been really busy with school. Also I have a poll on my profile. It asks what is your Fave HOA couple! Please vote! And thanks for the suggestions! xD Now onto the story...**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_**As we were walking down the steps we saw Alfie attempting to dance like Michael Jackson which ended up with him falling on his face. We both started laughing really hard. He got up and blushed and ran to his room. Boys...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Reunited and Traitors?**_

_**Nina's POV:**_

I still felt guilty about telling Fabian that I hated him and it wasn't true. I still love him. Hopefully the trip into town will help us make progress. And instead of becoming "Fabina" again, we can just stay friends. We both need that right now. Anyways, Its time to go into town. It took a while because everyone had to finish their Homework, but they finished pretty early so were gonna spend some more time into town. Amber and I went into the common room and met up with everyone. Fabian was there too. I avoided looking at him because I know that if I do I will break down and cry. We finally headed out the door and got into Amber's car. I'm kind of scared since Amber is the one driving... We finally arrived to town. We went into different stores. Mara me and Fabian went to a book store(No surprise xD). Mick went to a sports store. Alfie and Jerome went into a prank store. Patricia went to a Goth store and Joy and Amber went to Aeropostale. Mara went to the "Biography" section of the library while me and Fabian went into the "Nonfiction" section.

"Fabian, I wanted to apologize for what happened. I didn't mean to shout at you like that." I apologized. He smiled at me and said," It's okay Nina. I would say that to me too. So do you really hate me?" I looked at him and kissed him. It was a big risk. When we parted I said,"Does that answer your question?" We both laughed and kissed. After we parted again, we started walking out holding hands. I am really glad were back together. Joy is just desperate. She will never get in the way of our love. Mara caught up with us and we went to go get some food.

* * *

_**Fabian's POV:**_

I am really happy that me and Nina are back together! I will never make that mistake ever again. I really don't want to hate Joy though. I know she did this because she likes me, but it still doesn't give her the excuse to ruin me and Nina's relationship. We really need to get started on this mystery! Senkhara... or who ever this is came for a reason. After today Sibuna is gonna focus on the mystery. You never know if someone in our own house might betray us...

* * *

**_Nina's POV:_**

I don't know why, but I've been having this weird that someone has something to do with the spirit Fabian saw... I wonder who...

* * *

**_Finally! I have been able to update! Ive been soo busy! Okay im going to update slowly! Really sorry! I will try my best to update! Thanks!_**

**_Random Question: Who do you think is working with the spirit Fabian saw?_**

**_Thankss Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected

_**Omg hey everyone it's been soooo long since I've been on! Did anyone see the Touchstone of Ra? It was sooo cool! I hope they don't end HOA! :/ So anyways I'm gonna try to update when I can! As you can see I haven't updated in a LOONGGGG time. I've been super duper busy! Since its Summer I might be able to update better! XD Anyways on to the story! (P.S I'm keeping my promise on doing the Kickin' It Fanfic! I might also do a Peddie Fanfic :D.) This is all gonna take time. Just READ AND REVIEW Bros! By the way do any of you guys know who Pewdiepie is? He is an extremely funny and awesome guy who makes amazing YouTube videos! Can you please do me a favor and watch his videos? (If you don't already know who he is.) And if you like his videos please subscribe to his channel! You won't regret it ;D Anyways I'll also try to make the chapters as long as possible. And I still need ideas to continue the story! Anyways on to the story ;D**_

_**Previously...**_

* * *

_**Nina's POV:**_

_**I don't know why, but I've been having this weird that someone has something to do with the spirit Fabian saw... I wonder who...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Unexpected...**_

Nina's POV:

After we hung out, we all went back to Anubis House. We're need to have another Sibuna meeting because if Senkhara is really back we need to have a safety plan. Since Eddie was the one to vanquish Senkhara he is probably in more danger than all of us. What if Fabian is right? What if he is the Osirian? Can there really be two of them? It just doesn't make any sense! While I was sitting in my room thinking about all of this, Amber was on her bed talking on the phone with her dad. When she hung up, I asked her something she might not be able to answer. Something that has been on my mind since we called the last Sibuna meeting. "Hey Amber can I ask you a question? It's important." "Yeah Nines?" I took a deep breath and said," Do you think its possible that someone.. here at Anubis.. could be working with Senkhara and could've somehow brought her back?" She got up from her bed and came and sat next to me and said, " To be honest... I don't know. Do you think its possible one of our friend's could be betraying us?" "I don't know. Its just as the Chosen One I get a lot of weird feelings and I just have this feeling someone is betraying us." "What are we going to do Nines?" Amber asked. "We have to be careful on who we trust. Just to be safe were going to our secret spot in the woods. Just in case if it is someone in the house they won't be able to hear us." Amber said," That's a good idea." I then told Amber that our meeting would be tomorrow right after school._**(**__**I forgot what day it is in the story! :P That's what I get for not updating! Let's just say tomorrow is Sunday XD!)**_ I then left to leave notes on Amber,Patricia,Alfie,Eddie,Fabian and Jerome's nightstand that say:

_**Sibuna Meeting! Go to our "Secret Sibuna Place" tomorrow immediately after school ends! Please do not miss this meeting! This is extremely important..**_

_**Nina**_

_**_Tomorrow:After School_**_

Patricia POV: _**(**__**I miss her! D:)**_

After school ended, I walked with Eddie and Fabian to our secret place in the woods. I was really nervous to find out what Nina needs to talk to us about. What if she says that Senkhara is out to kill Eddie? I would never admit this to him, but I love him. He's my everything! I don't want Senkhara going after him. I would do anything to protect Eddie, even if it means putting myself in danger. Eddie saw me lost in thought so he grabbed my hand, squeezed it and said, "Hey Yacker, are you alright?" I just nodded my head. He could still tell something was wrong, but he let it go once he saw we arrived to our " Secret Sibuna Place". Nina and Amber were already there and Alfie and Jerome were just arriving. Finally we all sat down. Nina then got up and said," I know you are all wondering why I wanted you guys to come here.." She then said something that made my heart stop. "Its about Senkhara.." I could feel my hand trembling and then she said something I would never have imagined her saying... "Senkhara is back. But she didn't come back on her own... someone helped her escape the Egyptian Underworld. Someone is helping her get her revenge and this might sound crazy, but... I have a feeling its one of you..."

_Oh my God..._

* * *

_**Okay that's it for today. And once again I apologize for not updating! Please Review! **_

_**Random Question :D : What would be your sacrifice if Nina asked you to join Sibuna?**_

_**This was more of a mystery chapter and the next one might contain some Fabina and Peddie romance.. ;)**_

_**~Stephyy(;**_


	12. Chapter 12: New Peddie Fanfic Ideas READ

_**Hey guys! So as I promised I'm going to be starting the new Fanfic about Eddie and Patricia. Its called Eternal Love. Tell me if you like the title ;D. So I have a few ideas about how the story will go. So in your reviews please tell me if you like the ideas and if you think I need some help with it, write in the reviews or PM me suggestions! Here are my ideas! :**_

_**-Okay so I'm thinking its going to take place in England. And they have never met before so they will meet at a party.**_

_**-There will be no mystery(JUST ROMANCE GUYS!) But the characters from House of Anubis will still be in it.**_

_**-Also I'm thinking that the story will be 30 chapters or longer. Depends if the story is going well.**_

_**-The story is just going to be in Eddie and Patricia's point of view unless I think we should see their romance develop from other point of views.**_

_**-The story is going to be called Eternal Love. **_

_**-Their going to be adults in the story. Everyone is in their 20's.**_

_**Okay so those are my ideas so far! Please review guys! I NEED IDEAS! :D Its going to be up pretty soon!**_

_**~Stephyy(;**_

_**P.S-I will post new chapter for House of Anubis: When Will This End? Probably in a few days.**_

_**:3**_


End file.
